


Night Life

by dev (froggbones), froggbones



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Drinking, F/M, Hallucinations, One Shot, Original Fiction, Party, Psychological Horror, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggbones/pseuds/dev, https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggbones/pseuds/froggbones
Summary: Odis needs to forget about a rough breakup. When he sees a mysterious, pretty girl at a party, he forgets pretty quickly.





	Night Life

Standing under the intense neon party lights that turned his face blue, Odis’ vision was blurred at the edges. He wasn’t drunk. If you asked him, he’d deny it a thousand times over. He was only slightly intoxicated. It sounded much better. The music was blaring so loudly that to him it felt like a garbled mess of bass boosted beats, but he wasn’t to the point that his head was pounding. It was too early in the night for that.

He was holding a half-empty red solo cup that had once been filled with some type of hard alcohol he just couldn’t remember. He had a bad memory, and it wasn’t like it was important anyway. It wasn’t because he was drunk, because he just wasn’t.

Odis had come tonight to get out of the house for once. His friends were always busy lately, and ever since he broke up with his girlfriend a couple weeks ago things had been hard. It was difficult to get out of bed, and it was difficult to find any enjoyment in things he used to love to do. His friends, knowing of his slump, had forced him to come tonight. It was one night. What could it hurt?

Odis was alone. His friends had gone off with their girlfriends and to go live it up with others who had already shown up. They’d told him to talk to people, but he’d never been good at that kind of thing. He was standing alone under the lights, lost inside of his own mind.

It wasn’t until he was about to absentmindedly take another sip from his drink that someone from across the room caught his eye. She was a pretty, healthy looking girl with eyes that could cut through steel. When they accidentally met eyes, Odis found himself looking away. When he dared himself to look back, she was still there, staring from across the room. It was a stare of intrigue and curiosity. It was one that seemed inviting.

Odis unsteadily started to make his way over to the girl from across the room, his footing wobbly the first couple of steps. Ignoring the few glances he got from other partygoers, he went to set his stale drink on what he thought was a table but was actually a trash can. As if she’d seen him coming, the girl he’d set his sights on turned on her heel and made her way out the back door. Almost like a dog, Odis followed. So, she was going to play hard to get now, was she? Fine. He’d play too.

When he got outside the air felt clearer and easier to breathe, but his nostrils still burned fresh with the stench of alcohol. He’d lost his mystery girl for a hot minute before he located her again by the pool. Though the air was chilly, there were still people swimming and splashing about. The ground around the pool looked slippery and it gleamed forebodingly under the yellow house porch lights and the blue light of the moon. Odis had enough sense to avoid the puddles as he continued his pursuit of the pretty girl he’d seen inside. As he trailed after her she kept walking, and Odis wondered if she even knew he was following her in the first place. He was getting fed up with having to chase this bitch down. Why did she have to make it so damn hard? 

“You!” he called from across the yard as his mystery girl started to open the wooden fence gate. “Can you stop running away from me? I think you’re pretty!”

To Odis’ surprise, his attempts at flattery were to no avail. It wasn’t like him to chase something so annoying and difficult this far, but his full stomach and his buzzing head told him he’d be doing himself a major disservice if he stopped now.

He didn’t think she could go much further out front, so he rushed forward and nearly fell sideways into the wooden gate. He didn’t even bother to close it. He didn’t have the time or patience for any of that trivial shit.

Odis looked around to get his bearings. The few street lamps that there were were blurred blobs of yellow amid a dark blue environment. The street itself wasn’t too well lit so it was tough to find where his lady had gone. There were darker blobs along both sides of the road that were probably cars, but it was getting kind of hard to tell. It was just dark out.

Odis heard a car door close from down the street which drew his attention toward its direction. Not too far away from his distraction was a thin, familiar figure making her way down the street. After having followed her this far, Odis knew that figure anywhere and stumbled down the house’s driveway to follow her. “Please wait!” he shouted after her with slurred words. “Don’t go yet, I gotta talk to you.”

The girl on the opposite sidewalk turned around to face him. She was just as beautiful as he’d acknowledged inside, but she was even prettier close up. The dim light from the street lamp brought out her olive complexion and brown eyes. She stared back at him with not much emotion. What the hell was she waiting for? Did she even hear him?

Odis was starting to feel sick from all the running around. He didn’t really care though. Maybe coming to this party was a good idea after all. “Man, I’m sorry for chasing you and all that. I just saw you inside and wanted to tal—“

Odis was interrupted by a loud, garbled, blaring noise that almost sounded like a horn, followed by hard rubber screeching on asphalt. His body didn’t have time to process the combination of the loud sounds and the abrupt force that took him off his feet and sent his head into the ground. His mind had no time to comprehend the split-second image of an empty sidewalk he’d been given, nor to understand that no one had been there in the first place. He was only left with the distant sound of a slamming door, blurry, brightening vision, and a fading sharp pain in his side.


End file.
